


Writing For Her

by MelliesRegina44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelliesRegina44/pseuds/MelliesRegina44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is enjoying her summer before starting back to college as a Sophomore. One last night out with her foster sister and she met a woman she can't get off her mind. What happens when Regina Mills turns out to be a professor of Emma's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Em, come on! Come out with me tonight." Katherine said grabbing Emma by the shoulders and shaking her a little bit.

"We start classes Monday Kat. We need to be getting a normal sleep schedule back. We've gone out like everyday all summer." Emma whined.

"Just one more night! Please. You'll have so much fun. It's a new club, we have our fakes. Maybe you'll even meet a girl." She said wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Emma stopped for a second to think. One thing she never resisted when she went out was the women and Katherine knew that.

Katherine Nolan is Emma's foster sister. The Nolan's started fostering Emma when she was eleven. Katherine was ten. That was nine years ago. 

The two have been through a lot together, even hating each other for a short time. They realized that they're way better off loving each other like sisters then they are hating each other. They didn't become close until they started junior high and since then, they've been inseparable. They know everything about each other and that's both a good thing and a bad thing.

Emma and Katherine are both going into their Sophomore year of college and classes start back in less then a week. Katherine is excited. She loves school and it comes easy to her. Emma isn't as excited. It's not that she doesn't enjoy school but it's a lot of work for her. She has to spend almost every minute studying and then barely makes the grades she wants. The only thing that comes easy is writing. 

Because she's a sophomore, she's already taken the required writing courses. This semester she's taking an argumentative writing course. Two things she's great at writing and arguing her opinion.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top." Kat begged. Emma laughed and rolled her eyes. "You know you sold me on the meeting a girl thing." 

XXXX

Two hours later Emma stood in front of their full length mirror. She stared at her reflection and smiled. She's wearing black leather skinny pants, a dark red cut off tank crop top and black bootie heels. "Em you have to wear that. Do not change again. You're hot." Katherine said sliding on her heels.

Kat was more girly than Emma. She was more likely to be in a dress and heels while Emma was more likely to be in a leather jacket and jeans. But Emma did know how to dress to impress. 

"Why thank you." Emma replied making a funny face. "Where are we going anyway?" 

"So Rubes said that this new club electric Forrest is like the greatest club to open up around here for a while." Kat answered.

Emma just nodded in response. Ruby was Kat's best friend and also a close friend of Emma's. The girl was always partying so 90% of the time the places Katherine and Emma went out together at they had heard of from Ruby. She knew her stuff.

"Are we meeting her out?" Emma asked the girl. Kat nodded, "yeah and Belle is meeting us too. Ready?"

"Yes."

XXXX

Kat and Emma walked to the bar with their arms linked together. They met Belle and Ruby who already had a tray of shots ready for them. They each downed one and Emma laughed at the look on both Kat and Belle's faces after the shot. 

"You two still not used to shots yet? Your faces are so funny." Emma laughed and earned a smack on the arm from Belle. "Hey!" 

"What? You deserved it." Belle shrugged. 

Emma was about to defend herself when a brunette sitting at the corner of the bar caught her eye. The woman was holding a glass of wine between two hands. She was staring off into space. At first Emma believed she was staring at her but when she didn't acknowledge Emma staring at her she knew she didn't see.

"Look who found a girl for the night already." Kat nudged Emma and nodded her head in the direction of the woman at the bar. 

"Ha ha." Emma said. "She's straight. There's no way I'm trying to pick up a straight woman." 

"Yeah right. The look on your face tells us otherwise." Ruby pointed out.

Emma just shrugged and picked up another shot chugging it all. "Let's dance." She grabbed Katherine who grabbed the other girls and happily followed. The four started out dancing as a group together but soon Ruby and Kat both found guys to dance with leaving Emma and Belle alone. They danced together for a while before Ruby grabbed Belle and brought her into her. Emma took this as her chance to go get herself a drink.

She found an empty stool and ordered herself a beer. "Thanks." She said loudly so she could be heard over the blaring music. "Hey." Someone said sliding between Emma and the man sitting next to her. She was pleasantly surprised when she turned to face them and found the woman from the end of the bar. "Hey!" Emma smiled. "I saw you dancing earlier and I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" The brunette asked. Emma thought about saying no. She'd had enough of straight girls messing with her feelings but as she looked the woman in front of her up and down that thought was replaced. "Yes." Emma said holding her hand out for the girl to grab to lead her to the dance floor.

Emma was surprised when the other woman spun her around and Emma's ass was pressed up against the other woman's front. The woman immediately latched onto Emma's hips and grinded against the blonde. Emma took the opportunity to tease the woman behind her. She wasn't normally one for being taken control of. She wouldn't give in that easily. Emma pushed herself back into the woman with a smile on her face before turning and facing the woman. 

"What's your name?" Emma asked. "Regina." She yelled over the music. "Emma." She said spinning the other woman around to pull her ass into her. The blonde held the hips in front of her tight. Regina reached her arms up and back behind Emma's head. Emma used the position to kiss the girls neck then with her tongue licked a path up her shoulder to her ear. She could feel Regina shudder. 

Emma wasn't drunk. She was barely buzzed. Normally, she would only do something like this if she was drunk enough to forget the next day. But there was something about this woman that was telling Emma she wanted to remember her. Once again, she spun the other woman around to face her and then pressed their lips together. Regina pushed Emma on the chest to pull out of the kiss. They stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment. "Do you want to go back to my place?" Regina asked. Emma didn't even answer. Instead she pulled Regina by her hand out of the bar.

XXXX

They took a cab back to Regina's apartment. The whole time hands were exploring each other in the back seat. The two barely made it inside the building when Emma slammed Regina against the wall right inside the elevator. They only pulled away when the doors opened. Regina pulled Emma by her wrist to the door and unlocked it pulling the blonde inside and barely closing the door behind them before pushing Emma up against it. 

The brunette slid her tongue along Emma's bottom lip before slipping it inside her mouth. Tongues fought for dominance while Emma clearly won. She lifted Regina off the ground causing her to wrap her legs around the blondes waste. "Bedroom?" Emma asked. "Keep going straight, last door on the left." Regina said before placing her mouth on Emma's neck.

Once in the room Emma threw Regina down on the mattress and then took off her own heels. The brunette scooted backward toward the headboard on her elbows before Emma crawled above her. Emma noted the scar on Regina's top lip. She slid over it with her tongue and then kissed her hard. 

The blonde let her palm grasp at a breast and through the fabric of her bra and dress, she could feel a hardened nipple. Emma smiled to herself. She reached down to the hem of the woman's dress to pull it off. The brunette underneath her first lifted up her hips and once the dress was pushed high enough sat up so Emma could pull it over her head.

Emma licked her lips and she look at the woman under her in her bra and tiny panties. Before Regina had a chance to lie back down Emma under the clasp of her bra and pulled it down her arms. When Regina's back hit the bed, the blonde pulled a nipple into her mouth and the other woman moaned. Emma worked at her breasts before Regina grabbed a fistful of Emma's blonde hair and pulled her head back and brought her to her lips. The roughness caused Emma to moan herself.

Pale fingers danced down a darker stomach til they reached over lace panties. Emma lifted her lips from Regina's tugging her lip with her. Green eyes watched the face below with a smile as her hand cupped the woman's sex. Regina's eyes fluttered and a moan slipped through her lips. 

Emma grabbed the panties with her teeth purposely brushing the others woman's clit. She pulled the panties down tan legs and kept their eyes locked the whole time. Then the blonde licked a trail from Regina's hip up to her collar bone. The brunette's hips were bucking with every move the girl above her made. 

Finally Emma placed her thumb on a swollen clit and Regina practically screamed. At the same time, Emma pulled Regina's earlobe into her mouth and pushed two fingers inside her causing Regina to grab onto Emma's ass and pull her closer. It wasn't longer before the two created a rhythm with Regina's hips and Emma's hand. Emma could tell Regina was getting close so she increased the speed of her fingers and added more pressure with her thumb. Regina's hands slid up Emma's back and her nails dug into pale skin. One final thrust and Regina's walls clenched around slender fingers. Emma kept going until the girl beneath her went limp and then she rolled onto her side next to Regina.

"I don't like this." Regina said facing Emma. "Excuse me what?" She asked shocked. Regina laughed. "You're still fully dressed." Emma smirked. "Well I was busy." 

"My turn now." Regina cocked her eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good morning class. I'm miss. Mills and I'll be your prosfessor...."

Regina woke up only to realize there was a body beside her. She turned her head to see a blonde mane on the pillow and smiled thinking about last night. It didn't take her long to realize all that she wanted was a one night stand, not a sleep over, yet here she is. So her smile faded.

She carefully got out of bed so she didn't wake the other woman and threw on her robe that was hanging on the back of the door. Before exiting the bedroom she took a look at the girl still fast asleep in her bed. This may not be the way she wanted things to go but the sleeping woman sure did look beautiful wrapped in the silk sheets, blonde hair across the pillow under her head and her mouth slightly parted.

XXXX

Regina sat at her dining room contemplating on how to address the still sleeping Emma. A smile crossed her face as she thought back to last night. The blonde was amazing. Regina couldn't even remember the last time she had that much fun or even chemistry with someone. Sure last night Regina went out as usual to find yet another person to bring home but no one ever stayed the night. She never allowed that.

Most evenings for Regina consisted of slipping into a casual outfit and heading out to a bar to find her next lay. That's how it was for her. She doesn't do feelings. She doesn't do dates or relationships. It was always just about the person she would sleep with next and that's how it's been for as long as she could remember.

The day time however, Regina was an English professor at one of the best colleges in Maine. As a thirty year old woman, she's done a lot to make a name for herself within the university and she's succeeded. She's the youngest department head ever at the school. Her classes are taken by the best students because she is the best. 

Due to spending the last twelve years working her butt off, she hasn't had time for relationships. This has worked out for her even though it's sometimes lonely.

The woman, for a lack of a better phrase, loves sex. Just because she has put off romantic relationships, doesn't mean she won't make time for sex. And that is how she got to this point. 

Regina took a sip of her now cold coffee. A thought ran threw her head about possibly just heading across the hall to her neighbors to hide out until Emma woke up and got the point to leave. She thought that might be too rude. But would telling her that she needs to leave be any worse? Before she could decide, there were hands rubbing her shoulders.

She was distracted for a moment. It felt nice. Some people considered sex intimate but sex was something Regina did with a lot of people and often. This however, slender fingers massaging her neck, was intimate and she was enjoying it. It's been a long time since she got to enjoy something like this.

A hum of approval fell from her lips before she could stop it. Emma took that as a sign to continue and added her lips to the tan neck in front of her. Regina's head fell backwards and Emma's hands moved forward to massage her breasts.

Regina couldn't stop herself. She grabbed Emma by her hair and pulled her mouth to hers. Neither knew which made the first move but soon Regina was on top of the counter and Emma was between her legs. 

The brunette was surprised to find Emma decided against dressing herself before making her way out of the bedroom. She couldn't deny that turned her on even more. Confidence was sexy.

Emma pushed her hands up Regina's thighs past the robe. She smiled a bit when she found nothing under the robe. She stroked her pointer starting at her clit down through her folds. Regina slid her ass to the edge the counter trusting Emma to not allow her to fall. The blonde crouched down enough to pull a clit between her lips before licking it. The noises slipping from Regina's lips were the most encouraging noises Emma had ever heard.

Her tongue continued along with two fingers moving in and out through Regina's release. Then Emma placed kisses along Regina's collar bone and neck. 

The blonde backed away from the woman on the counter so they couldn't even reach each other. She stood there waiting to see what Regina's next move would be.

"You know, I'm never topped this much." Regina's voice was low. 

Emma smirked, "You should be. A woman like you deserves to be appreciated."

"A woman like me?" Regina cocked her eyebrow. "You don't even know me dear."

"I would've said your body should be appreciated but that sounds like something a sex crazed man would say. I was trying to be more lady-like." The blonde said.

Regina stared without response. She wanted to devour the girl in front of her but she was already weary about the fact that she slept over. Now, the blonde had fucked her on her kitchen counter the morning after what was supposed to be a one night stand.

"Uh, I should go." Emma said, awkwardly pointing toward the other room.

The older woman said nothing. She barely nodded before the blonde was out of her sight. Regina hopped of the counter and adjusted her robe. She walked to the doorway of her bedroom and watched the blonde get dressed without her knowing. 

When Emma turned toward the door, Regina quickly turned her face so it didn't look like she was watching her but Emma knew better and smiled slyly at the thought.

"So last night was great. Maybe I'll see you around." Emma said kissing Regina on the cheek. Once again before she could respond Emma was out of sight. All the brunette heard was the apartment door closing behind her.

Not only did Regina not kick Emma out last night but Emma was the one who suggested leaving and didn't ask for her number or to see her again. Of course Regina isn't complaining. It was just different. Normally, she was the "rude" one saying goodbye as soon as she got off. Oh well, she thought. Chances are they wouldn't see each other again. It was just a new experience for her one night stand routine.

XXXX

The rest of the weekend had flown by for Regina. She decided to break her norm and instead of going out, she decided to just prepare for the classes she'd be teaching this semester starting Monday.

Now Monday has arrived and she's more then prepared for the next few weeks. That's what she gets for not going out like normal.

For some reason, she couldn't get the blonde woman off her mind. Maybe it was because Regina was used to doing everything her way and never breaking routine. Emma had changed things both that night and for the rest of Regina's last week before teaching began again.

Regina gathered her papers and placed them in her briefcase before leaving her office for the first class of the semester.

Heels clicked down the hallways and into the auditorium where she'd be having her lecture class for the next 5 months. She looked straight at her desk the whole way in and didn't bother to take a look at her students yet. She set down her the black brief case and unlocked it. The top paper, her student list was on top and it was the only thing she grabbed besides a pen. 

That's when she looked up. "Good morning class. I'm Miss. Mills and I'll be your professor...." she paused as brown eyes met green in the second row. There with her mouth wide open sat the same blonde that had thrown Regina off for the last 4 days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Emma, I'm your teacher."

Emma had spent the weekend talking about the beautiful brunette she had hooked up with a few nights ago. "I wish it was possible to be in a relationship Kat. Like when I tell you I haven't been with someone like that before I mean it." Emma went on for the one hundredth time.

"Em I know. I get it." Kat rolled her eyes. 

"No you don't. She was so beautiful. I don't even know how I picked her up. She was rough but gentle. There was like sparks of electricity between us." Emma continued.

Katherine turned toward Emma and put her hands on her shoulders to shake her slightly. "Please stop talking about it unless you're going to do something about it. I get you don't like relationships but she sounds special to me. Maybe you should just go for it."

Emma threw her body onto Kat's bed. They had just finished moving their things into their dorm. "I'm so stupid. I didn't get her number or anything. Besides I basically fucked her and then ran out of her apartment. She probably hates me."

"Listen, if everything was as you say it was, sparks and all. I'm sure she doesn't hate you." Kat said laying down next to Emma.

The older girl put her hands over her face then ran them through her hair. "I guess you're right." She huffed. "Maybe it's fate. Maybe we'll run into each other again."

"You have to believe if it's meant to be it will be Em. But for now you've got to drop it." She pat the leg of the girl next to her.

"Okay. I'm sorry. You're right." Emma admitted.

"I know I'm right." Kat laughed and Emma grabbed the pillow next to her and hit Kat with it. Both girls were screaming with laughter.

XXXX

Emma woke up late for her first day of class. Normally she would shower before class but due to sleeping in a shower was out of the question.

The blonde rolled out of bed and threw on her normally skinny jeans, plain tank and jacket over top. In the bathroom mirror, she put on the little makeup she always used, brushed her teeth and combed through her hair. Before walking out the door she threw on her boots and grabbed her backpack.

Emma was very excited to head to her writing class this morning. She had heard so much about the professor Miss. Mills. She was young, talented and taught a hard class. Emma was excited for something challenging. 

She completed the short walk to the building her class was in in about five minutes. The hall was still pretty empty. Emma liked to arrive early so she could sit in the front row. Today she decided on the second row. Since it was the first day.

It didn't take too long before students were pouring into the seats around her. She definitely expected this to be a full class. Still, there was no professor. Emma took out her phone to check the time and that's when she heard the clicking of heels through the door. 

Soon the clicking was in front of her and a young brunette woman avoiding class eye contact set a brief case down and unlocked it, removing only a piece of paper. Then she looked up.

Emma's mouth fell open and she could've swore it hit the ground. Standing in front of her was the woman that starred in all of her thoughts and conversations over the last few days. And she was her teacher.

She knew the older woman was just as shocked when she stopped mid sentence and stared at her before quickly picking up where she paused and clearly avoided Emma's eyes. She continued like that the whole class avoiding Emma's gaze. 

An hour and a half had gone passed when Regina dismissed the class for the afternoon. Emma decided she would stay behind. What caused her to do that she'll never know.

The auditorium cleared out and Emma was left sitting in her seat while Regina packed up her desk making it a point to not look up at Emma.

So the blonde decided to walk to the desk at the front of the classroom.

"Hi." She smiled.

Regina's hands stopped moving. She just stared at the papers in them completely frozen. "I need to be going." She said clearing her throat.

"Regina.. listen, uh.... I want to apologize for basically running out the other day." Emma said. When Regina didn't answer Emma continued. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

Regina's eyes closed lightly as when Emma told her about her thoughts. Emma noted it but didn't say anything.

"Emma, I'm your teacher." She said barely above a whisper. Regina didn't want to say that. Just looking at Emma this morning had her turned on. With her standing in front of her in those tight jeans she could see the muscles.

"What does that matter? I'm of age." The blonde said.

"I can't be in a relationship with a student Miss Swan." Regina remembered her last name from her attendance this morning.

"I didn't say anything about a relationship." She shrugged walking behind the desk to join Regina. She stood behind her and slid her arms around her middle and down her front.

Regina wanted to push her hands away but she couldn't help that she was turned on. She hadn't had sex with anyone since Emma. The blondes hands found the waistband of the high waisted skirt Regina was wearing and then started to slid down but Regina grabbed her wrists.

"Stop." She said in the least convincing way.

Emma backed up and Regina turned to face her. This was the first time Regina looked her in the eyes since she first saw her. "I don't do relationships. I do one night stands. That's it Miss Swan." She paused. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to my office."

Emma was left standing in the auditorium watching Regina's hips sway as she left. Emma didn't have another class for a couple hours so she left to go back to her room. 

Regina said she didn't do anything other than one night stands but Emma could see the lust in her eyes and knew she was just as turned on as her. 

Emma would just have to prove she was worth it. First things first, write her a letter and then drop it off at her office.

Little did Emma know, in her office right now, Regina had locked the door and had started to touch herself to relieve some of the pressure there since she had seen Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been traveling a ton the last few weeks! Enjoy this chapter!

Regina was so frustrated. It's been a couple of weeks since Emma turned up in her class. Three times a week she had to deal with blue eyes in the front row undressing her for over an hour. Since then, Regina hasn't been able to enjoy herself. Sure, she went out and she brought some people home but she found herself bored. None of them were Emma. 

It didn't help that Emma had actually laid off almost completely. Well, she wouldn't talk to her or stay after class or try anything at all. She did however keep sending Regina letters. All of the letters had been in her office already when she'd finished teaching Emma's class. they were all beautiful. It was always something different about Regina. One talked about her hair, one about her eyes, one about her hands, and it went on. There had been seven letters so far and Regina was expecting an eighth as she walked into her office. She was right.

There on the floor under the door was an envelope that read Regina Mills. She closed the door to her office and sat in the chair behind her desk. She opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper.

The letter read:

This is letter 8 I am writing to you. However, it will be different then the others. I would like to invite you to dinner. There will be home cooked food, candle light and wine. No strings attached. Just dinner. 

6pm tonight booth hall room 108

I hope to see you tonight.

ES

Regina put the letter down with a smile on her face. But she was confused as to why she was even smiling. She can't go. It's her student and she didn't do dates.

It was possible to keep things a secret wasn't it? If there was no exclusive dating involved it could be easy.

It's been close to 10 years since Regina has even seriously thought about being with someone in any type of commitment. Yet, here she was after a month thinking nonstop still about a certain blonde. She couldn't get her out of her head. The blonde has made it clear that she couldn't just move on either. 

Regina thought long about what she would do. The thought that crossed her mind the most was that if she decided to attend this date tonight, would it finally settle her brain? Could this help her get over the blonde? Would the girl stop sending her letters?

She had to admit that she didn't really want the letters to stop. No one had ever put so much effort into anything for her before. It warmed her heart and if she were being honest, those letters were something she looked forward to those three days every week.

Regina thought it would take a lot to convince herself to go to the dinner. But there was barely commentary in her head when she showed up at the dorm wearing a casual dress and heels.

At first she was worried about showing up at a dorm and someone recognizing her but she realized this was more of an apartment building and she had the option of parking right outside the door. That calmed her nerves.

There was barely time to knock on the door before the blonde opened the door with a smile. 

"I knew that you'd come." She said glowing. 

The older woman looked her up and down. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a button down shirt. She realized she was staring when she heard Emma's voice.

"You look beautiful." Emma moved to the side gesturing for Regina to come in.

Regina smiled walking through the door, "So do you." 

Regina looked around. The apartment was clean and small. It was well decorated and lit with candles. It was romantic.

"I know it looks like a lot but I promise it isn't. Like I said, no strings attached. This can be whatever we want it okay?" Emma added. All Regina could manage was a nod. Her mind was racing. She thought she didn't want a date but her she was hoping Emma would call this just that.

"Okay let's sit. I made dinner and we shouldn't let it get cold." 

Both women sat at the table. Regina smiled pleased that the blonde had made spaghetti. It was one of Regina's favorites. Emma didn't know that of course.

"I just guessed with the pasta. I figured I couldn't go wrong." She laughed. "But I am glad you came because there's already a lot of left over spaghetti and I don't know if my roommate and I could eat it all."

"It looks great." Regina eyed the wine.

"Oh, I got red wine. It's sweet. You look very much like the wine type. I'm a beer girl myself but if I drink wine I like it sweet." Emma rambled.

There was a pause in the conversation. Regina was nervous but she wouldn't let Emma know that. Emma was nervous and as much as she tried to hide it Regina knew. When Regina grabbed her glass of wine from Emma their fingers touched and it was electric. Neither said anything.

"So you're nervous." Regina stated.

"Uh. What? Why do you say that?" Nervous rambling.

"I have read your writing for one. You are so confident in your words. You're rambling a lot and smiling mostly looking at the table cloth. I'm sure you don't like it that much. Also, I've slept with you and you're never at a loss for words then." Regina cocked an eyebrow watching Emma get flustered.

"Ah. I may be a bit nervous. But it'll go away." She shrugged. Then she grabbed her fork and began to eat her dinner. The older woman follows suit.

XXXX

After dinner was finished, both women had indulged in a couple glasses of wine while siting on the couch enjoying conversation.

The couple had become very comfortable with the conversation. Neither knew if it was from the wine or just finally being able to have a conversation. They were laughing and smiling. They were touching knees while facing each other on the couch. Every once in a while Regina would reach forward and place her hand on Emma's thigh when she laughed.

"I need to ask because I'm a bit nervous about the answer." Regina paused. "But how old are you?"

"Ah, I knew this would come up." Emma laughed. "Don't freak, okay?" 

Regina nodded.

"I will be 21 in October." She raised her shoulders to her ears as she waited for the brunettes response.

"So I'm a cougar now?" Regina laughed.

"You don't care? Wait how old are you?" Emma responded.

"No dear. I honestly, believed you were much older. Like around 25 but that's a good thing. You're mature. And what is there to care about?" She said. 

"Regina, you didn't answer my question." The blonde pointed out.

"I'm 30." She shrugged.

"Wow. That's hot." Emma laughed.

"So where is your roommate tonight?" Regina asked the blonde still laughing.

"She happily got lost when I told her you might be coming to dinner. I've talked about you too much in the last month and she just wants me to shut up I'm sure." Emma admitted.

Regina smirked, "and what have you told her about?" 

Emma swallowed at the smirk. She was tipsy now so her flirting was actually good at this point. "Only the best things. How I want to kiss the scar above your lip. The way your eyes get dark when you accidentally make eye contact with me for too long. Like how I haven't slept with anyone so good probably ever. That you must have magic working through your fingers. Maybe how I really just want to undress you when you're standing in front of me."

Regina licked her lips while Emma talked. She saw Emma's smirk grow as she watched Regina's bottom lip get sucked between her teeth. Emma could barely finish her sentence before Regina's lips were on hers and her back was pushed against the arm of the couch.

The two took their time just taste the other's lips. Regina's hands traveled up Emma's stomach to her boobs when Emma broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Regina questioned sitting back.

"God nothing is wrong. I want this so badly. But I don't want it to be another replay of what happened last time." Emma sat up to really look at Regina.

"Emma.." the brunette started.

"Listen, I'm not saying a relationship because believe me I'm fucking shit at them. Plus you're my teacher and I obviously wouldn't want to put your job at risk. I just.." she was cut off by Regina.

"You want to sleep together non exclusively but just with each other?" Regina was surprised at the words that came out of her mouth.

"I mean if that's what you wanted?" She questioned.

"I've never done something like that before but I guess we can see where it goes." Regina shrugged.

Emma pushed the woman backward and climbed on top of her. "Okay. Where were we?"

Regina giggled at Emma's humor. She let herself be kissed and thought about how lucky she was to be in this situation with this girl right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma fell back on the bed a little out of breath and pretty sweaty. She rolled onto her side and propped her head on her elbow so she could look at Regina.

The brunette was smiling with her eyes closed and panting. She was completely unaware of the blonde watching her. So Emma got daring. She reached forward with her pointer finger and lightly brushed it over the features of Regina's face. She started down her nose, across her cheek bones, over her lips and then her jaw bone.

Emma watched as the brunettes breathing slowed back to normal and her eyes flutter open. She didn't move. She just let Emma trace her face. When the blonde moved her hand Regina let her head fall toward her right so she could look at Emma.

The blonde was nervous. She didn't want to cross any lines. They'd been doing this sex thing for a month now but Regina wanted sex nothing more. At first Emma agreed because relationships were stupid anyway. Sex was great and it was even better with Regina so wasn't it better to just have sex then to have nothing at all? However, the blonde had feelings for her. As much as she tried to deny them she knew.

It was the first time though she'd crossed the line of intimacy. Sex was one type of intimacy but there were others too. There's intimacy of talking personally, looking intimately, touching intimately.

She couldn't help herself. She's been staring at Regina for two months wanting to learn everything about her. Where she got the courage she'll never know but she trudged a new path.

Regina smiled. Emma leaned forward slowly, keeping her eyes locked with the older woman's until she couldn't anymore and kissed her. She was pleased when Regina kissed her back because it meant she wasn't angry. They both pulled their lips from the others, once again meeting eyes.

Emma couldn't smile because it hit her again that Regina wasn't hers. Regina was smiling and noticed the lack of realness in Emma's smile back.

"What's wrong dear?" Regina asked pushing hair out of the younger girls face.

Emma's eyes fluttered closed when Regina's fingers brushed against hers.

"Nothings wrong." She forced. "I just realized I'd never touched you like that before. I wasn't sure if I was breaking a rule or something."

Regina didn't answer right away. She knew about Emma's feelings but she didn't want to address them. She couldn't. She couldn't possibly hurt her.

It wasn't that Regina didn't feel the same because boy did she. Her feelings grew every time she looked into those emerald eyes.

Relationships are just complicated. Maybe this was complicated and maybe some would even consider what they have a relationship. But it's working for them without labels. Something always goes wrong in relationships and it gets messy. People lose people and even if it's only been a couple of months Regina knew she couldn't lose Emma.

"Of course you weren't breaking a rule." Regina whispered between her thoughts.

"Can I tell you something?" Emma asked.

The brunette nodded.

Emma gulped, "you're really beautiful ya know? Not conventionally but that doesn't matter. You're just stunning. I kind of get lost in looking at you. Sometimes I'm looking at other people looking at you and I wonder how they just look at you and aren't completely captivated."

Regina was stunned herself. She was speechless. Regina was not new to compliments. It was something she constantly dealt with but never anything like that. Emma has no underlying reason behind those words other than pure honesty.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't.."

Regina cut her off with a hand gently placed on her cheek. "No stop. Don't say you shouldn't have said that. Don't be sorry."

Emma smiled sadly. "I just thought maybe I said something wrong cause you didn't respond."

"Not at all. Your words were so beautiful. You're so beautiful Emma." Regina kissed the girl in front of her. "Thank you."

XXXX

Emma sat at the kitchen table in just a t-shirt and panties while she watched Regina in her pajama pants and tank top cook her grilled cheese.

Emma was smiling but she was always smiling while watching Regina. She thought about their moment in bed earlier. It was new. It was small yet spectacular and Emma's heart was still fluttering.

"Mmmmmmm" the blonde hummed when Regina set a plate in front of her.

"You eat like a child." Regina pursed.

Emma chuckled. She picked up her sandwich and made an airplane noise like someone would while feeding a child. She stuck a piece of the grilled cheese in her mouth and then stuck her tongue out at Regina.

As much as the brunette tried to resist, she found herself laughing along with the younger girl. She turned around and grabbed another plate off the counter and then sat down next to Emma.

"I thought I ate like a child?" Emma smiled when she saw the grilled cheese on Regina's plate too.

"Well, you do but it doesn't mean this isn't delicious." Regina shrugged.

The two sat together eating quietly. Neither knew but they were both thinking about the small interaction they had in bed earlier. Neither wanted to admit what was happening right here seemed an awful lot like a relationship. 

Emma watched the woman in front of her nervously. They hadn't had many serious talks in the last month but Emma really wanted to get to know her. She never tries because she doesn't want to break some unspoken rule to whatever it was that they had going on here.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked nervously.

Regina smiled at the younger girl, "Yes, of course."

"What made you dislike relationships so much? Is it someones fault? Did they hurt you? Have you just never been into them? Do you"

"That's a lot of questions not just one." Regina cut her off.

Emma shrugged, "I'm sorry. You know I ramble when.. sometimes."

The brunette ignored Emma's slip up because she didn't want to ask her why she was so nervous. She knew the answer but she didn't want this conversation to take that turn.

"When I was a senior in high school, I fell madly in love with this boy Daniel. I kept it a secret from my family because my mother never wanted me to date anyone she didn't specifically choose. We dated for months, almost a year before she found out. I told her that I wanted to marry him. He was on his way to owning his family business. I would not go to college and instead I would marry him, stay home, and be his wife. She didn't agree with that, I could tell but she played nice for a few months. She talked with him a couple of weeks before graduation and then I don't know what happened but Daniel basically disappeared after graduation. He wrote me a letter saying he couldn't be with me and that was all I ever heard from it again. My mother kept telling me I was better off and not to be upset over a boy. I was obviously devastated. I cried for the first few weeks of summer. When I realized my mother probably had something to do with it I began to resent both her and Daniel. Ever since then I haven't been able to be in a relationship." 

Emma didn't know what to say. She didn't know whether or not the subject was still painful to Regina or not so she didn't want to push.

"Do you still talk to your mom?" Emma said hesitantly. 

Regina nodded, "Every once in a while we speak over the phone. All she ever asks me about is if I have found a man yet. She lives in Boston but I neither of us ever makes the trip. I think it would be a long visit for both of us to endure."

"Oh, I can see why. Does your mother think your straight?" 

"No. She knows that I'm bisexual. It's just another thing she chooses not to acknowledge about me."

"What about your father?" Emma asked.

"He's wonderful. I talk to him a little more often than I do her. I still don't see him though because he's basically under my mother's control. Which is the main reason I got out of there. But he is a great man. He's very loving and accepting." Regina smiled while talking about her father, unlike talking about her mother.

Emma hesitated again but she reached out and touched Regina's face before kissing her. They both slowly opened their eyes when they pulled away.

"What was that for?" Regina questioned the woman's actions.

"I'm just glad you told me that. I wasn't sure if you would but it helps me understand you more." She paused. "And I also want you to know that you don't deserve to live in fear of relationships or getting hurt. Love, relationships, and all that stuff is about trusting and letting yourself fall into something crazy that you may not have full control over. It may not always work out but if it does work out it could be magical."

Regina smiled at the girl in front of her. She didn't have anything to say because she didn't want to ruin what Emma had said. 

But in this moment, Regina realized what she got herself into. She could no longer deny that the two of them were in a relationship because she wanted it. She wanted it from the beginning.


End file.
